Willing
by hoyteca
Summary: After retiring from mercenary work, Fox and Krystal Mccloud explore new things in their relationship. A request.
1. Chapter 1

Krystal sighed. After she and Fox retired from Star Fox, life was perfect. They had moved into a decent sized house some distance from Corneria City and Fox would be starting a small business soon. While Fox was still purchasing the relevant equipment and merchandise and selecting the right location, Krystal stayed home.

Maybe it was too perfect. Mercenary work was stressful and dangerous, but there was that element of excitement that her new life was lacking. Krystal had tried getting a job to get out of the house, but all it did was add another level of monotony to her life. She was relieved when she was recently laid off.

Last week, she had explained her boredom to Katt. In jest, or at least Krystal thought it was jest, Katt suggested an affair. There would be more sex and an element of danger, but Krystal had immediately decided against it. There was too much risk just for too little reward. She couldn't risk losing Fox over mere physical pleasure.

She couldn't let the boredom hurt her relationship with Fox, though. He was smart, kind, thoughtful, and generous in addition to being a famous, and somewhat wealthy, war hero. He was good with kids, which was a plus for someone who wanted to start a family with him one day. He did, however, have one big flaw.

He was a little too submissive in bed. He always seemed afraid of hurting her, which drove Krystal crazy. She knew he could be more dominant. She knew he would enjoy giving her that excitement that she craved. He just needed some help.

But what would they try? Krystal had a few things she had gotten from various stores and websites and quite some time before Fox would be home. The whole house was clean, so why not do a little experimentation.

Krystal went into their bedroom and closed the door and curtains. She pulled out a small chest from underneath her side of the bed and opened it.

Inside was everything she could think of to spice up their love life. Some she purchased after talking with Katt while others she purchased after reading a few of Katt's special magazines. She pulled out a timer-lock and a metal contraption and laid it on the bed.

It was her chastity belt. She wanted to try it on ever since last week's talk with Katt. Katt had purchased one for Falco to help get him under control as well as to keep him from visiting his many fangirls. Of course Krystal wouldn't imprison Fox in such a cruel device. She trusted him and knew he'd be too honorable, and too shy, to stray from their relationship. Plus, it would go against what she wanted in their relationship.

Krystal undressed completely before donning the belt. She secured it with the timer-lock and set it for five hours. She sat on the bed and closed her eyes.

She envisioned Fox as a Cerinian emperor and herself as his new slave-wife. He looked so strong and confident and had a cruel smirk.

Her body longed for her husband. It craved the stimulation that the chastity belt denied. She smacked her ass and pretended Fox did it. She was enjoying the frustration and wondered if she could get Fox to play along. She wondered if she could use a normal lock instead of a timer-lock and give Fox the key. How long would he keep it before unlocking her? A week? Month? Would he tease her and prolong this torment for a year or longer? The fantasy was driving her crazy.

In a moment of weakness, Krystal tried to undo the lock. It was strong, secured, and had four hours and fifty five minutes left.

Torture. And excitement. Krystal wondered how hard it would be to get Fox to play along? She wanted him to be her master. She wanted him to indulge in the fantasy with her.

It would be a challenge. Fox was meek and was uncomfortable with the level of control Krystal wanted him to have. He preferred to give teammates objectives, trusting them to give input during the planning stage. Teamwork and experience took care of the rest.

Instead of being upfront about it, she'd have to give him a gentle push in the right direction. She'd have to ease him into the role. It would take longer than Krystal would have liked, but it would be worth it in the end.

The timer read 4:49. Each minute felt like hours. Why did she have to use the timer-lock? Why did she choose now to fantasize about Fox?

"It's for Fox." she told herself as her frustration grew, "You want to be his slave. This is what you'll have to go through. When you're done, he'll put you through worse."

Krystal pulled a magazine out of the chest. It was one she borrowed from Katt, detailing everything she wanted Fox to do to her. Krystal read every kinky article, fantasizing about being Fox's slave. As the minutes turned to hours, Krystal's frustration grew. She was about to scream when she heard a beep.

The timer-lock had unlocked. Krystal decided against removing the belt to relieve her frustration. She would wait until that night. Krystal put the magazine in the chest before closing it and sliding it under the bed. She then relocked her chastity belt and timed it for their planned lovemaking session. She then got dressed again and thought about what to make for dinner.

She walked around the house, searching for something that needed doing. She imagined herself a kinky slave preparing the house for when her sexy emperor came home. She re-alphabetized their books and organized their clothes by season, casual/formal, and then by color. She even scrubbed the floors by hand. When she was done, she waited for Fox to get home.

As the waiting dragged on, she wondered about the lock. What if the batteries died? Would her chastity belt be locked on her forever? The thought sent a chill down her spine.

With just an hour before Fox got home, Krystal decided to cook an early dinner. Though they usually ate later, Krystal couldn't stand the growing boredom. It made her miss her old desk job. She'd go looking for a new one tomorrow, though it did remind her of one of her fetishes. She fantasized working for Fox, getting paid in bondage and sex. The fantasy made Krystal's frustration grow again.

Krystal eventually made steak, broccoli, and noodles. It wasn't long before Fox got home. Krystal greeted him with a kiss, giving him a seductive look afterwards. They then served themselves and sat at the table.

"Shipment's going to be late." Fox sighed, "Looks like I'll have to push back the grand opening by another week."

Krystal smiled. It meant an entire week when she'd have Fox all to herself. She wouldn't have to worry about him being too tired from work.

"Why don't I cheer you up with some 'dessert' later?" Krystal suggested with growing eagerness.

"Tomorrow." Fox promised, "You'll have me to yourself an entire week. I just need to relax for a bit before bed."

Krystal was disappointed, but optimistic. She had an entire week to work on their relationship. She'd have her sexy emperor in no time.


	2. Chapter 2

"You're awfully quiet." Fox observed, "Anything wrong?"

"I want you inside of me." Krystal told him frankly.

"So do I." Fox admitted with a smile. This was good, Krystal thought. He wasn't shy around her anymore. He didn't even blush.

"Tonight can't come fast enough." Krystal complained.

"You remembered to change the batteries in the lock, didn't you?" Fox asked, "Those belts are almost impossible to cut through."

Krystal, of course, had forgotten to change the batteries. A series of beeps were heard coming from the lock before it went silent… permanently. Krystal lowered her pants and began trying in vain to remove the belt. Of course, she had to buy the deluxe belt that better gripped her body.

"Help me… master." Krystal pleaded. Deep down, they knew there wasn't anything they could do. The only way to remove it now would be to cut her in half.

"I think I like the new, chaste you." Fox told her, "Fortunately, it left your ass available."

"Fill me, master." Krystal begged, "My holes are yours."

Right when Fox was going to remove his pants, Krystal woke up from her dream.

"Damn." Krystal said as she climbed out of bed. Looking around, she noticed Fox had already left the room. Krystal instinctively tried to relieve her frustration, only to be stopped by her metal chastity belt. Frustrated, she walked to the closet. She chose some tight jeans, t-shirt, and high-heeled boots. She then closed the closet and left the room.

"Good morning." Fox greeted as Krystal walked into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Foxy." Krystal replied, giving Fox a seductive look.

"Foxy?" Fox asked, laughing, "The only person who's ever called me that was Falco. Sounds better coming from you, though."

Krystal poured herself a bowl of cereal and sat down. As she ate, Fox found it difficult to look away. For some reason, she looked sexier than usual. It could have been the outfit or it could have been the fact he's been busy lately and only now could he really spend time with her.

Krystal sensed this and telepathically implanted images into his mind. He saw images of her bound and gagged. She was pleading, but not for freedom. Fox shook his head, trying to rid himself of those images. After a few minutes, he gave up. He sat down with his plate of eggs and started eating.

"I saw the way you looked at me." Krystal told him, "Did you like what you saw?"

"Yes, I mean I…" Fox spat out in a panic.

"Is Foxy still nervous?" Krystal asked as she finished her breakfast, "I know what you saw."

"Y… you did?" Fox asked, ashamed to have even thought about doing that to Krystal.

"I did." she told him, "I liked it."

"Wait, what… I…"

"We can do a trial run." Krystal suggested, "We'll start simple. If it isn't right for us, we'll stop."

"Where would we, I mean how…"

Krystal giggled as Fox struggled to comprehend what just happened. Does she really want to be bound like that?

"I already started." Krystal said as she lowered her pants, revealing the chastity belt, "It's a comfortable metal chastity belt designed for long term use. The time lock is set to release tonight, assuming the batteries don't die before then."

"Is this really what you want to do?" Fox asked.

"It is." Krystal told him, "It's what I've wanted for a long time."

It was true she was interested in bondage, but she didn't want to stop there. She loved the constant feeling of frustration and denial and wondered how long she could go. Could she make it permanent? She knew of surgeons, quality surgeons, that could surgically alter her womanhood to make the denial permanent. They could even make it irreversible.

Despite his obvious reluctance, Krystal knew Fox wasn't completely against the idea. She sensed that underneath his nervous exterior was a confident, assertive, and dominant vulpine demanding to be let out.

"Are… are you absolutely sure?" Fox asked, "If you're not, we could… I mean"

"If I wasn't, I wouldn't have told you." Krystal assured him, "This isn't just some spur of the moment thing. I've thought about it for a long time."

"It won't be too dangerous? What if something happened?"

"We'll start small." Krystal told him, "There's no one I trust more than you. I know you won't take it too far or too fast."

"If this is really what you want, when do you want to start?"

"Later today. I'll need to make some preparations first."

Krystal giggled as she ran back to their room. She pulled the box back out from under the bed and emptied the contents onto the bed. She put the cuffs and blindfold in a small pile before putting everything else in the box and returning it under the bed. She then joined Fox in the living room.

For the next few hours, they watched TV and chatted. Fox learned Krystal was getting bored with unemployment and was looking for a job. Krystal learned from Fox that the world of self-employment could be more frustrating than the world of space combat.

"Let's get your first bondage lesson out of the way." Krystal said as she led him to the bedroom.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Fox asked, "Don't you have a few hours left on the lock?"

"It's fine." Krystal assured him, "It's just handcuffs and a blindfold. Keys are by the lamp. If I need to be released for any reason, I'll tell you. It's going to be fine."

"Okay, if you really want to do it."

The pair quickly undress, the only 'clothes' still worn being Krystal's chastity belt. Fox then followed Krystal's nonverbal cues and locked her arms and legs in the cuffs. He then blindfolded her and looked at her semi-helpless form.

Krystal sensed Fox's aroused state and smiled.

"Does Foxy want to use his new "f-ktoy?" Krystal asked in a seductive voice.

"I would, but the gate's locked." Fox joked.

"Then use one of the other entrances." Krystal suggested.

"Wouldn't it be unfair to you?" Fox asked, hesitant to take her offer.

"Who says I wouldn't enjoy it?" Krystal asked, "If I don't like it, you'll know."

Fox reluctantly took her offer, slowly inching closer to his wife. When she sensed he was close enough, she wrapped her mouth around his manhood. The rhythmic motion of her mouth and tongue brought them both closer to the edge.

To his surprise, Fox was enjoying it. Though he wouldn't admit it, he liked seeing her handcuffed and blindfolded. He also liked using her like this, at least when it was completely consensual. Fox eventually climaxed, causing Krystal to swallow his load. Her climax, however, would never come. As Fox finished, Krystal's frustration grew to almost painful levels.

"That was great." Krystal said as Fox unlocked her cuffs, "We should do it again sometime."

"Maybe when the lock comes off, I can return a favor." Fox suggested.

"Don't get your hopes up." Krystal told him, "I liked my role a little too much to give it up so soon."

"At least let me…"

"No." Krystal interrupted, "I know what you are going to ask."

"Well, what do you want to do now?" Fox asked.

"Why don't you cuddle with your slave?"

"Do you have to use that word?"

"I do." Krystal said, smiling. Now that she'd exposed Fox's inner dom, she wondered how far she could get him to go.


	3. Chapter 3

Krystal contemplated how the next session would go. She loved bondage. She found a strange sense of power knowing she could Fox to do things to her. She loved the control.

She hoped Fox would be ready for round two tonight. If not, she had toys he could use on her.

What would be the next step, though? Anal, with a strap-on if he's still too spent from the previous session. She'd also have to be gagged, forcing her to rely on her seldom-used telepathy. Maybe she'd introduce him to one of her other fetishes. She had a fetish for business suits.

She had a business suit in the closet. It was a men's suit, consisting of a white shirt, black jacket and pants, and a tie. At her previous job, she insisted on wearing a men's suit. She felt women's suits weren't as professional since they covered less.

Perfect. They could role-play he was a corrupt emperor and she was his business-suited slave. Her character did "government work", hence the suit. He'd have her bound, gagged and possibly hooded. The fantasy made her groan in frustration, but in a good way.

She left the room and sat down to watch television in the living room. A half-hour later, Fox returned home from his jog.

"Ready for the next session?" Krystal asked with a smile.

"I'm ready if you are." Fox replied with a faux smile. While he enjoyed the last session, he was afraid of how far she wanted him to go. He couldn't refuse, though. His attempt to remove her from Star Fox for her own safety did not go well. Long story short, it ended with their retirement. Well, less of a retirement and more of a lifetime ban. They were lucky they weren't stuck with the repair and medical bills.

Though "crazy Krystal" did turn him on. Not as much as "helpless Krystal". The thought of Krystal trusting him enough to tie her up and have his way with her was enough for him to get his nerve back.

"What do you have planned for this session?" Fox asked eagerly.

"You remember my old loin cloth?" Krystal asked.

"The one we washed earlier?"

"I want you to wear it, my Cerinian emperor." Krystal said seductively, "And I want my emperor to come in when I'm ready and have his way with me."

Fox ran outside to the clothesline and grabbed it. He then ran inside and quickly got undressed, leaving his clothes in the basket by the washing machine. He then donned the loincloth.

It wasn't too tight. Contrary to popular opinion, Fox wasn't exactly muscular. He was strong and fit, but his muscles were trained for endurance rather than power. He was just a pair of breasts away from looking like an orange Krystal.

Krystal, meanwhile, had been busy setting up the bondage gear. There was lube. a cockgag, gimp hood, handcuffs, strap-on, and even a belt for if her emperor wanted to go the extra, pain-filled mile. She then got dressed in her suit, complete with assless pants. Grabbing a pencil and piece of paper, she wrote down the kinky scenario and taped it to the outside of the door. Then she got busy preparing herself.

She sent a quick telepathic message to Fox to test her ability. Rusty, but it would work. She gagged herself and donned the hood, zipping and buckling it in the back. She then got on the bed and telepathically told Fox to come in.

Fox hurried into the room, reading the note as he closed the door behind him. He smirked as he put the note down and handcuffed Krystal's hands behind her back and pushed her onto the bed.

Krystal telepathically pleaded to Fox not to hold back. This was her fantasy and she didn't want it ruined. Fox grabbed the belt and experimentally struck Krystal's ass with just enough force for her to feel it. Krystal grew impatient and telepathically told him to strike her harder.

Fox struck her harder, making her grunt in pain and pleasure. Her body craved the same pleasure she was going to give Fox, but the timer on her chastity belt lock still had at least several hours left on it. Fox struck her as repeatedly, making her frustration grow unbearable.

Fox donned the strap-on, lubricated it, and then proceeded to penetrate the only available hole on her body. Krystal squealed as he started thrusting faster and deeper. After about a half-hour, Fox pulled out and removed the strap-on.

"Did you enjoy that" Fox asked as he unlocked her handcuffs. Krystal nodded, making Fox smile.

"Let's cuddle on the couch and maybe find a movie to watch." Fox suggested. Krystal followed Fox to the living room, watching his ass as it moved underneath her old loincloth. She had to admit he looked hot in her tribal wear. He looked hot in anything, but he seemed especially attractive wearing something so simple and feminine.

Krystal wondered what they were going to watch. She hoped it was something very adult. She didn't care if it was a lesbian flick as long as she could smell those sexy pheromones of his. To her disappointment, it was a tame romance movie.


	4. Chapter 4

Six days left. Krystal had made so much progress in one day, but there was still so much she hoped to accomplish. That morning, she had convinced Fox to wear her tribal clothes. They were feminine, but they complimented his beautiful body more than his more masculine clothing. Plus, he fought more like a Cerinian than a Lylatian, relying more on speed and skill than brute muscle.

Today, they had decided to go swimming. Fox wore his trunks while Krystal chose her "mersuit'. It encased her legs in a "fish body", forcing her to rely on the fin in water and her hands on land. Fox thought it was strange, but Krystal wanted the bondage.

This was also the first time in what felt like years that she didn't wear her chastity belt. She was tempted and Fox offered to pleasure her, but she refused. This week was all about unleashing his inner emperor, not letting him revert back to his shy, submissive, older self.

Krystal slid into the water and swam around for a minute before surfacing for air. To her surprise, she liked being deprived of air. She would have to save that fetish for when Fox was more comfortable being her emperor outside of the bedroom.

"Like what you see?" Krystal asked as she climbed partially out of the water. Fox couldn't help but notice that her breasts were exposed, "Why don't you ditch the trunks so I have something to look at too?"

"I don't think that's a good idea." Fox told her.

"We live in the middle of nowhere." Krystal reminded him, "Nobody's going to see except me."

"Still…"

"It's nothing to be ashamed of." Krystal told him, "Come on. Where's that confident emperor from last night?"

"I'm still not sure if now is the right time." Fox said nervously.

"Then let me do it."

Fox stood still nervously as Krystal crawled over to him and pulled his trunks down. Noticing how aroused he was, Krystal gave his manhood a kiss before crawling back into the pool.

"See, it's not so bad." Krystal assured him. Fox regained some of his courage and walked to the pool, leaving his trunks behind. When he jumped in, Krystal swam up and gave him a hug.

"I love you, emperor." Krystal told him.

"This nude thing isn't going to be everyday, is it?" Fox asked.

"Just when you're home." Krystal told him.

"I just hope you'll let me pleasure you soon." Fox told her.

"Your pleasure is all the pleasure I need."

"But an emperor's gotta eat." Fox told her, "I've been curious as to what your other lips taste like."

"Only if it's sixty-nine." Krystal insisted, "Keep it up and I'll ditch the locks and just weld the chastity belt on."

"You know you want to be pleasured.' Fox told her.

"I want your pleasure." Krystal insisted, "I want to look up and see you smile while I pleasure you with my mouth. I want the warm, salty seed to flow into my mouth and down my throat. I want to see the satisfaction on your groin and smile knowing I did a good job."

"But don't slaves have to listen to their emperor?" Fox pointed out.

"Even emperors have to follow some rules." Krystal countered, "Besides, I like the frustration. I like the denial. I like waking up every morning feeling deprived because of some metal between my legs."

"Now I'm beginning to feel a little guilty. You've been making me the happiest fox in the system and you won't let me make you feel the same way."

"Quit your whining." Krystal told Fox, "If I had my way, you'd be chained to a wall so you can't stop me from pleasuring you. You'd have no choice but to watch as I welded my chastity belt. Maybe you'd even watch a little porn while I fill my mouth with your manhood."

"Now you're making me want a chastity belt." Fox complained.

"Do you really want to pleasure me or is it just out of guilt?" Krystal asked.

"Mostly the latter." Fox admitted.

"Don't feel guilty." Krystal told Fox, "I like giving and I like the frustration. If I didn't, I wouldn't have locked the chastity belt nor would I have asked you to be my emperor."

"If you're sure."

Krystal let out an annoyed sigh.

"I'm pretty sure I want this." Krystal assured him, "There's nothing to feel guilty about. You get to be pleasured and I get to sense that pleasure. We both win."

"Ok, I guess."

Krystal sighed and slid her mouth over his semi-hard shaft. She teased it with her tongue for a while before sliding her mouth up and down on his manhood. Fox groaned in pleasure as she went faster and faster. Fox came hard and Krystal swallowed the load.

"I'll have to reward you one of these days." Fox spat out, spent.

"You already have." Krystal told him. She helped him dry off before removing her mersuit and drying off herself. They then walked inside to grab something to eat.


End file.
